Pertenezco a ti
by Rangiku Nara
Summary: Curioso que el tiempo no se hubiera detenido a esperarlo; curioso que esa rubia siguiera consiguiendo todo lo que deseaba; curioso que no tuviera un lugar a donde regresar... ni tampoco él.
1. Absuelto

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes para tener contenta a la Musa y a éste corazoncito caprichoso de fangirl.

* * *

**Pertenezco a ti**

1. Absuelto

* * *

Alzó la vista hacia la corte que desfilaba a ambos costados de él, eran cuerpos formados en una fila de asientos que se resguardaban detrás de ostentosos escritorios de madera. Lo estudiaban de pies a cabeza mientras uno a uno iban tomando su lugar; los recordaba con aberrante odio, a cada uno de ellos, hombres y mujeres, con esas patéticas curvas en los labios llenas de satisfacción por haber redimido al último y legendario asesino Uchiha, el más temible traidor de Konoha. Y aunque los años no habían pasado en vano aun podía distinguir bajo esas caras llenas de arrugas y manchas de vejez, bajo esos dientes amarillentos y esas melenas encanecidas a los líderes de naciones unidas que lo habían condenado a una larga pena que sólo la muerte lo absolvería de la prisión de máxima seguridad de la Aldea del País del Fuego, mas de eso sólo diez penosos años privados de su libertad habían sido cumplidos hasta que Naruto, su Hokage, había hecho malabarismos, cobrado favores, alegado buen comportamiento y sabe Kami que otros inventos había dado para convencer a esos hipócritas dignatarios de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba totalmente arrepentido, que ya no podría hacer daño ni a una mosca o a un inocente, que de sus ojos ya no destilaba la pasión de la venganza y ahora su permanente silencio era un arma de meditación dirigida hacia el bien. Sí, claro.

Ese idiota, que ahora caminaba desde la puerta con un escandaloso andar, con la capa y el ridículo sombrero puntiagudo del cargo más alto de una nación y esa sonrisa tan irritante que no le cabía en el rostro, había cumplido de nuevo una promesa que se antojaba imposible de sólo pensar lo complicada y agotadora que se volvía con el paso de los años. Sí, se había tardado una década, pero fue su perseverancia lo que por fin le daba a Sasuke un hálito de gozo por ya no tener que volver a esa mugrosa celda que a cada día le enloquecía más.

Sasuke lo siguió con los ojos y no apartó la atención del rubio cuando éste le dedicó esa fingida indiferencia, un nuevo rol que se le complicaba seguir cuando sus pupilas azules viajaban al centro de la habitación donde yacía. Maldito tramposo ¿así que a eso había caído para sacarlo?

Uchiha cerró los párpados para no perder el control ante el fastidio que seguía.

Las palabras aburridas que flotaban en el aire poco le interesaron, los discursos, las preguntas que rápidamente eran olvidadas, la lista de los cargos que en el pasado lo habían encarcelado, todo se encontraba ante una barrera que él había creado a su alrededor. Eran tantas las veces que había estado en la misma posición, como un bicho en un laboratorio, con las manos atadas al frente, que ya hasta podía saber de memoria lo que cada uno objetaría y lo eterno que se volvería el tiempo.

Pero esa voz, dando un grito enérgico, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo trajo a la realidad dos horas más tarde.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke, oficialmente quedas absuelto de todos los cargos, de verás!

Sus ojos negros se abrieron dando una momentánea sensación de sorpresa.

Uno de los ANBU que fungía como parte de la seguridad de los jueces se acercó a él con un kunai en manos e instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

—Deja, yo lo hago —Naruto apareció entre ambos para que no hubiera un revuelto. El shinobi asintió y se retiró al lugar que le correspondía en la sala.

—Lo conseguiste — señaló Sasuke, con la voz grave de aquel que no ha pronunciado palabra por mucho tiempo.

Uzumaki cortó las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos atadas. —Te dije que lo haría, mi amigo.

Se miraron de frente, ya nada quedaba de esos mocosos de 12 años que alguna vez fueron, pues sus formas ya eran de hombres con todo el sentido literal que implicaba la palabra.

—Te tardaste —replicó, sobándose las muñecas, justo donde una marca rojiza había quedado.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos; no que esperara un gracias, pero al menos podía ser más considerado con todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sacar su trasero de la prisión. Abrió la boca y fue cuando un pelirrojo los interrumpió.

—Recuérdale que estará en periodo de observación —Sasuke escuchó la voz llena de frivolidad. El Kazekage nunca había asistido a sus juicios, por lo que le tomó un par de minutos ponerle nombre a esa silueta varonil, que resultó ser de los pocos que no había vaciado la sala como alma que lleva el diablo de haber terminado el juicio.

—No será necesario, estoy seguro que no quiere volver a pudrirse otros años allá adentro — dijo Naruto. Uchiha guardó silencio.

—Te veo en la noche, Uzumaki — Gaara se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que nada debía en esa conversación de dos.

—¡Sabaku! — gritó antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Gaara se detuvo y volvió a avanzar después de escuchar un sincero _gracias_. —¿Quieres ir por tus cosas, baka?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, en verdad seguía siendo un cabeza hueca. —No tengo nada.

—Está bien, ya te compraremos ropa y todo lo demás que necesites. ¡Hay que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible! Necesitas aire fresco porque ese color a cadáver te sienta muy mal —pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sasuke y lo guió afuera, donde el Sol no había dejado de brillar desde hacía diez años.

A Uchiha le ardieron los ojos, el resplandor lo dejó momentáneamente cegado, y aunque Naruto seguía parloteando pegado a su oreja, nada le pareció de mínima importancia como para intentar recordarlo, de cualquier forma no le quedaba demasiado tiempo o eso presentía.

.

—¿A dónde es que vamos? —preguntó luego de media hora de ser arrastrado por toda Konoha.

La gente no parecía perturbada con su presencia, contrario a lo que había creído de que al salir de esa polvosa celda cada par de ojos se dirigirían acusadores hacia él. Extraño. Curioso. De nuevo se daba cuenta que nunca fue el centro del universo y que ahora no era más que un civil con ropas viejas y desgastadas junto al hiperactivo Hokage.

—A casa, tienes que asearte bien porque te tengo preparada una sorpresa —rió.

—No quiero ninguna sorpresa —gruñó —¿No tienes que firmar algún papel o algo?

—Ya lo hice. ¡Todo lo planeé meticulosamente para tenerte para mí solito el resto del día! ¡De verás!

—Eso sonó muy gay, idiota.

Tardaron alrededor de quince minutos en llegar a una modesta casa de dos pisos donde Naruto se detuvo a tocar el timbre.

—¿Es tu casa y no tienes llaves? —refunfuñó luego de que nadie abriera por un largo rato.

—Jum… qué raro, dijo que no saldría —contestó para sí y fue a asomarse a través de las ventanas que daban a la calle.

Fue entonces que escucharon un par de pasos corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido de un grito advirtiendo que ya venía. A Sasuke apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar para no caer cuando una pequeña figura se enredaba en su cuello con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Sasuke! —tartamudeó entre sollozos de felicidad, sin recaer en la presión que ejercía.

—Basta Sakura, lo asfixias —intervino Naruto —y no querrás que vuelva a la cárcel si decide asesinarte.

Los ojos de Haruno se abrieron, recapacitando que al moreno nunca le habían agradado tantas muestras de afecto. De verdad que no quería que Sasuke se volviera a ir. Dio unos pasos atrás y limpió las lagrimas que se le habían escapado de júbilo.

Uchiha guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y recorrió su silueta sin ningún recato. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre un sencillo atuendo que consistía en una blusa blanca y unos jeans. No había cambiado mucho o quizá no se percataba de los detalles porque la chica iba a visitarlo al menos una vez al mes, la única que junto a Naruto no lo había olvidado. Los demás, su sensei, sus compañeros de generación, nadie lo había buscado desde la redada donde lo capturaron.

—¡Oh! Pasen chicos, deben estar hambrientos — empezó a decir Haruno para alejar ese silencio —¡Justo estaba cocinando donburi!

—Mmm… ¡qué rico, Sakura!

Sakura rió, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Sasuke fue el último en entrar a la casa.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que encontremos un departamento, ¿o quieres volver a la mansión Uchiha? —el moreno no le respondió. —Eso pensamos. Oye, Sasuke —Naruto rascó su nuca — por un año no te podré asignar a ninguna misión que no sea de rango D, eso si quieres volver a ser shinobi.

Se sentaron en la mesa.

—Hmnp… ¿Para que otra cosa podría ser bueno si no es para asesinar?

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron sombríos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a servir los platos.

—¡Tengo que pensar en algo! No quiero que andes de vago y holgazán.

Dieron las gracias por la comida.

Sasuke los vio reír, contar anécdotas de misiones, de la vida cotidiana. Se sintió fuera de lugar.

Todo le parecía irreal. Todo iba muy rápido… tanto que mareaba.

Hacía unas horas estaban recostado en una incómoda cama con los resortes torcidos, vaciando su cerebro de recuerdos manchados de sangre y ahora, como si nada, estaba comiendo con sus dos mejores amigos, fingiendo, burlándose de 10 años de profunda oscuridad.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Avanzar como si nada? ¿Comenzar de cero?

Y lo que más odiaba era que Sakura nunca tocó el tema de la prisión. ¿Así de fácil podía olvidar?

Siempre la encontró absurda.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota**: Espero que les haya gustado la introducción, porque no fue más que eso para situar una línea de tiempo en la historia. Los personajes tienen alrededor de 26 años por lo que les advierto que habrá sexo gráfico en futuros capítulos.

En la siguiente entrega se empieza a desarrollar la trama y descubrirán a qué parejas les tiro la onda :)

Saludos.


	2. Voces Borrosas

******Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes para tener contenta a la Musa y a éste corazoncito caprichoso de fangirl.

* * *

**2. Voces Borrosas**

* * *

—Aquí te dejo la toalla para que te seques. La llave derecha es la caliente. Naruto te dejará una muda de ropa que puedes usar para esta noche sobre la cama y… bueno, si necesitas otra cosa sólo grítame, llámame, has lo que sea y yo vengo.

—Dime qué está planeando —dijo con voz seca, fastidiada, estaba recargado sobre el lavabo y sus ojos se entretenían sin ánimo con las figuras de la cenefa a mitad de la pared del baño, todo para no posarlos sobre Haruno. De algún modo le exasperaba la expresión preocupada que ponía la chica cuando no leía nada en él.

Sakura colocó un mechón de su cabello rosado tras su oreja y su frente se arrugó contrariada con sus emociones internas. Había reconocido que Uchiha era cada vez más silencioso y preguntaba sólo lo debido, palabras exactas, exigentes y nunca agradables, así que no le veía buen augurio que en el día en que saliera libre bajo palabra, Naruto le hubiera organizado una pequeña reunión con sus amigos más cercanos, los antiguos novatos que pasaron a la ronda de eliminación para convertirse en chunin. Suspiró, mejor tenerlo sobre aviso a que monte una escenita de ira.

—Una especie de fiesta —esperó a que se pusiera a echar pestes o que saliera a golpear a Naruto, pero en lugar de eso, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció como daga afilada sobre sus labios.

Sakura se hizo a un lado cuando Sasuke caminó hacia la regadera, quitándose la playera en el acto.

—Pierde el tiempo, no vendrá nadie.

La kunoichi se dio la vuelta en el momento justo en que Uchiha se desabrochaba el pantalón.

—¿Sabes? Una de las tantas cosas que admiro de ellos es su capacidad para perdonar. Todos dieron su vida para traerte de vuelta.

—Sí y me pudrí diez años en ese agujero.

Sakura tragó saliva y al escuchar el agua correr salió de la habitación.

Bajó a la cocina dónde había dejado a Naruto lavando los pocos trastes que se habían ensuciado y trató de no pensar en su difícil huésped. Al entrar al lugar su rubio favorito estaba de espaldas a ella, aún con las manos metidas en el fregadero y su chamarra naranja arremangada hasta los codos. Sonrió de medio lado y decidió abrazarlo por detrás. Naruto cerró las llaves y luego de tomar un poco de espuma en sus dedos se giró, embarrando el jabón sobre la nariz de Haruno.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, aunque no pudo contenerse de reír por la pequeña broma.

–Así está mejor — le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios —me gustas más cuando sonríes.

—Lo sé… pero… —se limpió la nariz con el cuello de su blusa.

Naruto la atrajo hacia su pecho y recargó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Tú deja que el baka haga su berrinche, ahora él tiene que buscar su felicidad y si su humor de perros empeora, yo personalmente le daré sus buenas patadotas para sacarlo del inframundo de los sentimientos ¡de verás!

—Cuento contigo, Naruto — Sakura se apartó y comenzó a ir de allá para acá arreglando detalles de la casa que sólo las mujeres podían fijarse y adecuando todo para que la noche fuera perfecta, mientras le daba ordenes a su novio para que sacara las galletas del horno, pusiera el mantel, llenara la cafetera y se fijara en que el té estuviera caliente. El tiempo apremiaba cuando se era el anfitrión.

.

Sasuke había terminado de bañarse y vestido con una playera naranja chillón que resultaba ser, por alguna extraña razón, de las favoritas de Naruto, además de unas bermudas negras.

Se había tomado su tiempo para asearse y así evitar bajar a intentar entablar una conversación con el antiguo equipo 7, pues sabía que de todas formas sería inútil. Se recostó en la cama, boca arriba, y de pronto una pesadez en los parpados llegó a hacerle difícil la labor de mantenerse despierto. Demasiadas _emociones_ por un día. Ahogó un bostezo sobre la palma de su mano y se dejó abrazar por el hechizo de Morfeo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido exactamente hasta que varias risas y voces gritando le despertaron, encontrándose cara a cara con la penumbra de la noche. A juzgar por el ruido la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo a centímetros, mirando la luz del pasillo que se filtraba por la parte inferior. Alzó una mano, a la altura de la perilla, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a bajarla.

Una completa tontería. Gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo.

Claro que darse la vuelta y volver a la cama no era un acto de cobardía ¡por supuesto que no! Era obvio que no le interesaba ver la cara de gente hipócrita como él, porque eso eran. ¿Quién quería lidiar con un trastornado mental, después de todo?

Aguzó el oído y se reconoció que la memoria le fallaba, no podía identificar los diferentes matices de timbres vocales, los únicos: Sakura y Naruto, el resto eran completos desconocidos. Escuchó un ladrido y a un hombre gritarle que enseguida le llevaba su comida; sólo una vaga idea de un joven con caninos largos y dos marcas en la cara apareció en su psique, no más detalles, era una imagen borrosa y manchada de sangre, como todas, porque seguramente lo había enfrentado a muerte en la emboscada. Kiba… creía se llamaba… sí, era él, del equipo de la chica Hyuga.

Kami ¿tan distorsionada estaba su memoria? No, recordaba sus nombres, pero no sus voces, recordaba símbolos que los caracterizaban, no sus gustos. Los recordaba como a desconocidos que alguna vez te topas en la calle, pero no hay sentimientos que te atan de por medio para archivarlos en ti, para recordar más allá de lo superficial.

Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo. Le comenzaba a dar jaqueca de pensar en tantas estupideces, porque ¿a él qué diablos le concernía como se llamaban o qué carajos hacían fuera de la habitación de huéspedes del Hokage?

Permaneció en esa posición al menos por una hora más, hasta que sus tripas cobraron vidas y comenzaron a quejarse pidiendo algo de alimento. Ya no podía retrasar las cosas y era seguro que si no bajaba pronto Naruto lo llevaría cargando sobre su espalda para aventarlo a la boca del lobo por cuenta propia, porque ya eran cuatro las veces que había llamado a su puerta y pedido que fuera a saludar a sus _amigos_.

Se puso de pie. Esta vez fue capaz de abrir la puerta y recorrer el pasillo que daba directo hacia las escaleras. Desde ahí todas las voces se escuchaban con mayor claridad. Bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y al llegar a la última tabla se aseguró de erguirse en su totalidad y de tomar el aire suficiente para que su cerebro no se quedara sin comentarios poco agradables.

Al pararse frente a ellos el cambio en el ambiente fue inmediato. Todo se tensó, dejando el aire irrespirable.

Está bien, Naruto sí había omitido el pequeñísimo detalle de su presencia.

Varias tonalidades de ojos se clavaron como agujas en la piel de su cuerpo; la mayoría con la sorpresa y la cautela del preludio a la guerra. Se les notaba ese parpadeante foco de temor que causaban las trampas. Presas atrapadas en su territorio por las fauces del lobo.

Se les veía frustrados de que las palabras permanecieran atoradas en sus gargantas y de que sus cuerpos se hubieran tensado ante una posible amenaza. Sasuke quiso sonreír con sorna, burlarse de lo expuestos e indefensos que lucían incluso si lo superaban en número, pero sólo esa vez dejaría que actuaran como les placiera, para ubicarlos en un lugar en su mente, para saber si debía de cuidar su espalda de ataques a traición.

Uchiha se percató de la gotita de sudor que resbalaba por la pareja cómplice de su absolución. A Haruno y Uzumaki también les había desconcertado su decisión tan improvisada de formar parte de la reunión después de sus negativas, de tal forma que no se habían molestado en explicar su situación.

Iba a seguir de largo hacia el refrigerador, luego de que ya nada en esa _fiesta_ le impresionaba más, sin embargo, como algunas veces sucede, cuando una mirada es tan intensa que resulta que podemos compararla con la fuerza de atracción de un potente imán, tu rostro gira inconsciente hacia aquella persona y sus pupilas se retan en un choque imprevisible.

Eran del mismísimo color de un cielo matutino despejado de nubes; tan claros que se le mostraban trasparentes con la provocadora forma de fijarse sobre él, intensos como las marejadas y a la vez calmos por la confianza absoluta que tenía su dueña sobre sí. La recorrió con sus ojos negros, guardianes del Sharingan, reparando en esos carnosos y apetecibles labios curvados con burla, en ese rubio cabello sujeto en una media coleta y en ese top rojo vino que le impregnaba sensualidad a su porte.

No había ni una pizca de pasmo por volverlo a ver. Por lógica era obvio asumir que Sakura le había contado las buenas nuevas, después de todo, Ino Yamanaka nunca había dejado de ser su mejor amiga de acuerdo a lo que le había contado en alguna de sus tantas visitas, así que dio el asunto por zanjado.

—¿Sabían que los hombres utilizan un promedio de 15,000 palabras por día y las mujeres 30,000?

La voz de la Yamanaka fue el parte aguas de aquel silencio.

Todos los presentes alejaron su interés de Sasuke y en cambio se fijaron con confusión en ella, en la chica que ahora bebía tranquilamente un sorbo de café.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lee, rascando su sien con el índice.

—Eso, las mujeres usan el doble de palabras por día que un hombre — dejó su taza en la mesa —lo que quiere decir que tenemos más léxico e inteligencia.

—Tsk, mujer problemática, la traducción mas fiel es que ustedes usan esas 15,000 palabras restantes para chismes y para actuar fuera de razón, disparatada, para decir nada diciendo mucho —dijo Shikamaru, sentado en medio de las dos rubias que le proporcionaron un golpe en cada hombro por semejante comentario.

—Imbécil—refunfuñaron ambas.

Muchos soltaron una pequeña carcajada con lo sincronizado que surgió aquel gesto y la mueca de fastidio que Nara compuso. ¡Quién lo mandaba a sentarse junto a esas locas!

Aquel respiro relajó el ambiente y las cosas tomaron su curso natural entre bromas y parloteos.

Más que un comentario dicho al azar por Yamanaka, había sido una persuasión sutil de que aceptaran la decisión de su Hokage, que era una descortesía permanecer ariscos en contra de un invitado.

Naruto se acercó a él y lo llevó a un asiento disponible junto a Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo más se quedarán en Konoha? —preguntó Chouji luego de tragar un trozo de carne.

El Kazekage, sentado sólo en el sofá, alzó el rostro hacia Akimichi. —Mañana a primera hora regresaremos a Suna.

El rostro de Ino se ensombreció, se levantó con fuerza de la silla como si tuviera algo importante que decir, no obstante lo único que hizo fue recoger su plato vacío y llevarlo al fregadero de la cocina.

Volvió minutos mas tarde, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin contratiempos y llegó a un punto donde todos tuvieron que marcharse.

.

Caminaban en silencio, uno junto a otro, tan distantes y tan cerca a la vez. Ino ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada cuando Gaara no quería gastar saliva y realmente, por esa ocasión, no aspiraba comenzar una discusión que agotara sus fuerzas, porque cada batalla comenzada por el motivo de su partida era perdida de forma olímpica, histórica, resultaba haciendo el ridículo, siendo la chica desesperada por retener a la persona que quería y eso ya no lo era.

Se detuvieron frente a su casa. Ino buscó sus llaves en su bolso, tardando en encontrarlas por todos los tiliches que llevaba dentro y por una pizca de estrategia para que el pelirrojo se animara a decir la primera palabra. No lo consiguió.

Entró a su hogar, ese donde había vivido desde que tenía uso de memoria, y tanteó la pared para encontrar el interruptor de luz.

—¿Vas a pasar o piensas quedarte ahí como adorno toda la noche? —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido, alumbrada por la claridad del pasillo.

—Creí que harías tu berrinche y cerrarías la puerta en mi nariz.

Una venita palpitó en la frente de Ino y con toda la fuerza que poseía dio un portazo dando énfasis a sus sentimientos indignados. Por puro milagro, la pobre madera que tantas tempestades había sufrido con una dueña como tal, se sostuvo en pie. La Yamanaka era quizá la única persona que podía cerrarle la puerta en su cara, golpearle, gritarle, llamarlo por los mil un apodos cursis que se le ocurriesen y siempre salía intacta, sana y salva, por lo que a veces no negaba que se aprovechaba de su situación para ver hasta donde llegaban las reservas de paciencia que Gaara le tenía.

Apagó la luz y subió a su habitación a grandes zancadas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a verificar si el Kazekage se había marchado, igual tenía consigo una llave que podría usar si quería disculparse por su poco tacto.

Aventó su bolso al suelo una vez que llegó a su alcoba y se deshizo de su ropa quedándose sólo con el sostén y sus pantis. Fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y lavar su rostro, eliminando cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Poco a poco el agua fría que tomó con la mano para sobar su cuello le fue tranquilizando los nervios y al final sólo quedó un amago de frustración al saberse nada para el shinobi de la arena. Suspiró.

No esperaba que Gaara se quedara en la Hoja por el siguiente año, tampoco por un mes o incluso la próxima semana, nunca duraban mucho sus visitas, solamente había conservado la vaga esperanza de que alargara su estancia de negocios por un día más, uno… ese con la fecha que llevaba impreso su primer beso, el primer encuentro de sus cuerpos que los llevó a esa rarísima necesidad de estar unidos, ese en que los habían convertido en una especie de novios aunque nunca usaran el título en público y las caricias aún se dieran en privado. Para ella era una fecha especial y había querido pasarla a su lado, pero las cosas nunca se daban como ella planeaba pese a aparentar lo contrario.

Se secó las manos en la toalla y antes de meterse al calor de sus cobijas Ino colocó boca abajo un portarretratos situado en la mesita de noche, donde había conseguido a fuerza de voluntad capturar una de las sonrisas que Gaara que le dedicaba.

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada con un quejido de desilusión.

Un año juntos y seguían siendo simplemente rumores los que circulaban por Suna, rezando que una caprichosa belleza de la Hoja había robado el frío corazón de Sabaku no Gaara.

¿Pero cuánto más resistiría en esa posición? ¿Cuánto seguiría esperando por él?

Lo cierto era que ella ya no quería seguir siendo un rumor que al paso del tiempo se desvanecía sin dejar rastro.

.

—Ayer tuve un sueño muy curioso —dijo Naruto, a nadie en especial, pero claramente intentando atraer la atención de sus dos acompañantes.

Sakura estaba leyendo un par de libros de medicina en la mecedora que veía en dirección hacia el jardín donde Sasuke hacía una ronda de abdominales y Naruto firmaba documentos importantísimos en el suelo junto a ella.

Como nadie respondió como el Uzumaki quiso, continuó practicando su monólogo. —Estaban los dos en él, tú estabas embarazada —le sonrió con picardía, Sakura se ruborizó y le dio un golpecito en la coronilla de su cabeza con el libro que llevaba en manos.

—Ni lo menciones, no creo estar lista.

—Yo sí, me encantaría tener muchos niños riendo por aquí y por allá, pero ese no era el punto del sueño... de pronto aparecíamos en la academia ninja llevando al pequeño Naruto a su primer día de clases ¡Y a que no te imaginas quien era el sensei!

—¿El viejo Kakashi? —Sakura puso un dedo en su mandíbula, sopesando esa posibilidad.

—¡No! Aunque no sería mala idea —el rubio sacudió la cabeza para no alejarse de la estupenda idea que se le había ocurrido. Señaló a Sasuke, que seguía subiendo y bajando su torso. —¡Era Sasuke!

Un escalofrío recorrió las vertebras de Haruno, imaginando lo desgraciados que serían sus pobres niños si les tocara un sensei como Uchiha.

—Al despertar me acordé que debía encontrarle un empleo y ¿qué mejor que enseñe en la Academia Ninja a los pequeños futuros shinobis? —sus ojos azules se llenaron de esperanza, de brillo y orgullo por encontrar la aguja en el pajar.

Sasuke entonces se quedó estático, observándolo como si Uzumaki hubiera perdido todo uso de razón. —¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Me niego a hacerlo!

—¡Estás loco, Naruto! Seguramente los padres no te dejarán ni proponerlo —Sakura dejó el libro sobre sus piernas.

—¿Porqué? ¡Aprenderían mucho! Sasuke es un gran ninja, de verás.

—Pero tiene antecedentes.

—Con o sin antecedentes, no pienso hacerlo, aunque fuera la última opción sobre la Tierra —gruñó.

—Lo dejarían si tuviera un supervisor. Podría ser bueno con los niños —Naruto pareció ignorar la mirada asesina que Uchiha le lanzaba por decir semejante aberración.

—¡Te lo advierto, Naruto! No porque seas Hokage me vas a joder la vida que me queda.

—¡Eres un dramático, baka! Tienes 26, ni que fueras un anciano —se puso de pie —¡Ya sé quién es la indicada! También es maestra de la Academia y sé que conoce muy bien tus mañas.

Sakura alzó una ceja, luego sonrió cómplice a su novio. Yamanaka sabía poner en su lugar a cualquier tipo de hombre, era experta en manipulaciones, regaños y disciplina. Si pudo con un panda malhumorado ¿cuánto más con un ex traidor con el carácter apaciguado por cuatro paredes? Además la noche anterior fue ella quien animó a todos a no reprochar de su presencia.

—¡No necesito una niñera! ¡No lo haré!

—Iré a ver a Ino de una vez.

De algún modo ambos quedaron atrapados en el suelo cuando Sasuke quiso impedir que su amigo se marchara a hacer tal atrocidad.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :) no saben lo feliz que hicieron a esta extraña criatura de la naturaleza xD ¡Los quiero! En seguida paso a responderles personalmente.

En cuanto al capítulo, bueno, ya han descubierto que hay NaruSaku, GaaIno y un pequeño vistazo a SasuIno. No creo que las demás parejas aparezcan demasiado, por lo que no me parece importante mencionarlas. ¿Qué más? Ah, pues sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda existencial, impresión o lo que gusten decirme me lo dejen en un comentario que leeré como ambrosía.

See ya!


	3. Atrapado

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes para tener contenta a la Musa y a éste corazoncito caprichoso de fangirl.

* * *

3. **Atrapado**

* * *

Tarareaba una canción de promesas a olvidar, una melodía triste y de caminos distintos para dos, mientras recogía unos lirios de un estante y los llevaba al pequeño montoncito de flores sobre su escritorio de trabajo; pese a todo, no se hallaba deprimida y quería sacarle el mayor provecho a su momento de inspiración matutina. Había aprendido a ignorar las despedidas amargas que evitaban acabar con un beso a no ser que la urgencia de sus pieles encendidas hiciera el intento de tregua temporal, ya que admitía que era más difícil separarse cuando al amanecer yacían en la misma cama.

Sopló el flequillo que caía sobre la mitad de su rostro y luego buscó las tijeras para recortar el exceso de tallo y que las flores se pudieran acoplar a su nuevo diseño. La noche anterior había sido particularmente inquietante. Gaara, dos días antes, le había puesto sobre alerta de lo que estaba planeando con Naruto para sacar a Uchiha de la prisión, aunque no llegó a creer posible que sus influencias movieran tanto a los ancianos de la aldea para que fuera tan pronta su liberación.

Mentiría si dijera que cuando lo vio por primera vez después de 10 largos años su corazón no había empezado a latir con un ritmo diferente, más presuroso, como el de un colibrí en vuelo. Jamás se imaginó que en el momento en que el negro y el azul colapsaran entre ellos su alma se remontaría a aquellos días en la Academia, haciéndola ejercer todo uso de autocontrol para no saltarle encima y abrazarlo como siempre solía. En ese momento ni siquiera pensó en su forma de actuar y quiso dejar cualquiera que fuera la explicación que se inventaría a sí misma para después, cuando se encontrara a solas con sus pensamientos.

Tomó una cesta de mimbre del suelo y la subió al escritorio; cada flor que limpiaba, quitándole los pétalos maltratados y las hojas rotas de sus tallos, la fue colocando dentro.

¿Era acaso que quedaban residuos de aquel amor juvenil? Compuso una media sonrisa, algo melancólica. Quizá sí, pero se asemejaban a un buen recuerdo, uno donde ella se divertida a costas de las interminables disputas que causaba Sasuke Uchiha con su frentona amiga.

La campanilla de la entrada tintineó anunciando a un nuevo cliente. Ino alzó la vista y de forma automática dio la bienvenida.

—¡Ino! —la voz de Naruto sonó animada, tanto o más que siempre. Venía solo, con el cabello alborotado.

—¿Qué hay, Naruto?

—Te tengo una nueva misión.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tan urgente es? — cogió el bote de basura y arrojó los desechos de las plantas dentro.

—Sí, verás, ¿Gaara te comentó del caso de Sasuke baka?

Ino se encogió de hombros. —Muy poco, la verdad.

—Bueno, pues una de las restricciones es que no podrá tener misiones más allá del rango D por un tiempo, entonces en lo que se cumple el plazo pensé en asignarlo como maestro en la Academia bajo tu supervisión, será el suplente de Natsuki sensei en lo que nace su bebé.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con cara de circunstancias. —¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

—¡Para nada! Eso ayudaría al dobe, si se relaciona con los niños puede ablandarse su carácter de perros.

—O traumar a los pobres chiquillos de por vida y que la aldea de la Hoja se quede sin shinobis.

—Puede que sea estricto, pero por eso te quiero a ti para nivelar la situación, tendrás mi autorización para regañarlo cuando se pase de la raya con los chicos.

—¡Jah! ¿Y crees que me hará caso? —Ino rodó los ojos.

—¡Trabajaste 5 años para Morino! Eres la mejor en el arte del convencimiento y la seducción, manipulas mentes como nadie en el Clan Yamanaka —trató de convencerla.

—Con Sasuke nunca he podido, tú lo sabes, ¿Y qué rayos estaba pensando Sakura cuando no detuvo tu maquiavélica idea?

—Al principio casi se cae de espaldas, pero luego supo que era una gran forma de reintegrarlo a la sociedad.

—¿Sasuke aceptó? —dijo escéptica.

Naruto titubeó antes de responder un rotundo no. —Pero puedo obligarlo, por eso soy el Hokage.

—Sí, claro, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme —Ino cortó el tallo de un tulipán amarillo.

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos —Como sea, quiero que el lunes antes de clases vayas a mi oficina para que te encuentres con él y lo guíes en su primer día, además de que te daré su horario.

Yamanaka suspiró —No creo que él se presente, pero ordenes son ordenes, ahí estaré.

Naruto la abrazó con alegría —¡Gracias Ino chan! Él nos necesita.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está ahora?

—En alguna parte de Konoha dejando en claro que está en desacuerdo. Peleamos un rato, pero después me dejó hablando solo y se marchó con el humo saliendo de sus orejas por el coraje, asegurando que jamás aceptaría.

—Ok. Suerte, que la necesitarás. Por mí no te preocupes que aunque no esté totalmente de acuerdo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Cuento contigo… ¿irás a despedir a Gaara?

Ino se encogió de hombros. Un mensaje de texto por parte de Temari la había despertado muy temprano, diciéndole que partirían al medio día y que esperaba estuviera ahí (en realidad era una orden), de lo contrario el camino de vuelta a Suna sería una mala copia del escenario del infierno de Dante.

—A ese idiota no, quizá vaya a despedir a mis cuñados exclusivamente.

Naruto sonrió de forma burlona. Cuando se había enterado por accidente de la relación del Kazekage con su amiga de la infancia casi muere en el acto, literalmente, ya que hacia unos cuatro meses los antiguos novatos habían tomado unas vacaciones en la playa. Terminó con unas quemaduras horribles en la espalda a mitad de la primera semana al olvidarse de untarse protector en esa parte; Sakura había ido de compras con Hinata y la única doctora que estaba a la mano era Ino, se apartaron del grupo y fueron al cuarto donde se hospedaban casi la mitad de los hombres.

Naruto se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama e Ino se sentó en la orilla para estar más cómoda en su labor. La medicina refrescaba cada parte de piel afectada conforme hacía contacto, pero la presión de los dedos de Ino le incomodaba con un dolor punzante que aumentaba el picor; segundos después, acabó quejándose y dificultándole la tarea a la Yamanaka cuando se movía de allá para acá diciendo que era mejor que se curaran solas.

Él era un escandaloso de todas a todas, por lo que varias frases como "Más abajo", "Ahí, ahí" u "Oh, que rico" quedaron flotando en el aire de toda la estancia, entre más repertorio de gemidos y la voz de Ino llamándolo por su nombre para regañarlo de que se estuviera quieto para que pudiera acabar pronto. Como último recurso la rubia quedó sobre su trasero para inmovilizarlo. Todo ese ambiente en definitiva no era una buena combinación para mentes cochambrosas y mal pensadas.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que Kankuro le había tirado encima y por accidente un refresco a su hermano menor, así que había tenido que ir a cambiarse de bañador al departamento que compartía con el Hokage; para empeorarlo todo, fue antes de ver que ellos subían a curar las quemaduras al mismo lugar, por lo que no tenía ni idea de por qué ambos creaban esos sonidos tan perturbadores a metros de él.

Al principio el pelirrojo lo dejó pasar al escuchar la risa de Ino, pensando que eran bromas gastadas por los hiperactivos y ocurrentes rubios, pero después unos celos ardientes le recorrieron las venas y algo en su interior lo movió a querer estrangular a su supuesto amigo. Cuando la vio a ella encima del Uzumaki sus ojos se quedaron cegados de rabia, omitiendo los detalles de la pomada que la chica tenía en la mano o lo feo que lucía la piel de Naruto con el verdoso remedio.

Una trampa de arena viajó veloz hacia la cama, apartando a Ino de encima y atrapando a Naruto en ella, advirtiéndole que jamás se volviera a acercar a SU Yamanaka o pagaría caras las consecuencias. Los ojos de Naruto quedaron en blanco y al procesarlo, no importado que lo estuvieran estrangulando, echó a reír. Ino había corrido hacia Gaara para detenerlo y explicarle que era un mal entendido y luego de varias peticiones Uzumaki quedó libre. Al final, Gaara se vio avergonzado y tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes que Naruto había sumado uno más uno y que ahora sabía que eran pareja desde hacía medio año, mas o menos.

De ahí en adelante, al ser un despistado y un bueno para nada con los secretos que se le confiaban, el Hokage se encargó de que Sakura se diera cuenta con un comentario echo al azar, pasando lo mismo con Sai, luego con Kiba y de ahí en fuera todo el secretismo fue caso perdido, aunque la pareja siguió siendo reservada con sus muestras de afecto en público.

—Está bien, nos vemos pronto, Ino chan.

—Bye, Naruto.

Ino suspiró y miró la hora marcada en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran las once con cuarenta minutos, tenía tiempo perfecto para llegar a la entrada de Konoha si se lo proponía, pero no lo haría. Era una chica orgullosa y Gaara no se merecía su presencia.

Volvió a su trabajo con las flores, pero su mente ya no logró concentrarse en el diseño. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero sus ojos se desviaban al minutero a cada segundo, esperando a que las manecillas no llegaran a emparejarse en el número 12 y, cuando sucedió, tardó veinticinco minutos en decidirse tomar una bolsita morada que había en el cajón inferior del escritorio. Sopló su flequillo, exasperada con su corazón de pollo que deseaba verlo una vez más.

Giró el letrero de la entrada a cerrado y echó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la aldea.

.

—Es inútil, no vendrá. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —dijo Kankuro ahogando un bostezo en la palma de su mano.

Temari frunció el ceño. —Tiene que hacerlo o se las verá conmigo.

—¡Ya ha pasado media hora de lo acordado y hemos estado aquí desde hace una! —se quejó.

—Por cinco minutos más no te morirás, Kankuro —Temari se cruzó de brazos.

—Tsk. Lo más seguro es que se haya retrasado por no encontrar el atuendo adecuado —Shikamaru intentó darle ánimos a Gaara. No era que se viera destrozado, ni mucho menos, pero estaba más callado de lo habitual, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol junto a la estructura de la entrada y expidiendo un aura oscura y siniestra.

—O simplemente no quiere verlo —bufó el marionetista.

Gaara alzó la vista y una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca del castaño.

—Ya basta, vámonos —el pelirrojo dejó la fresca sombra que el árbol proyectaba y con un simple gesto de manos se despidió de Nara.

Temari dio un hondo suspiro y luego de un beso rápido al manipulador de sombras se alejó desganada. Sería un largo viaje.

Justo en el preciso momento en que el Kazekage pisaba el exterior de la aldea, una delicada mano lo tomó del brazo, sujetando con aprehensión aquella capa que describía al máximo líder de una nación y deteniendo su marcha. No giró, pero el aroma inconfundible a flores de primavera le confesó la identidad de su captor sin margen de error.

—Idiota, te irías sin decir adiós —farfulló la Yamanaka, jadeando en busca del aire que le faltaba. Apoyó su frente sobre la espalda del pelirrojo y esperó a que dijera lo que fuera. Eran tantas las despedidas y aún no había aprendido a dejarlo ir… ¿cómo podía Shikamaru lidiar con ese espantoso momento desde hacía cinco años? —Simplemente no puedo creerlo, ¡podías haber ido a la florería! ¡podías haber entrado a mi casa con la maldita llave extra y abrazado toda la noche! Pero no… el señor es un terco, un egoísta, ¡un panda desconsiderado!

Gaara arrugó la frente, ¿qué manía tenía esa mujer por llamarlo panda? Se dio la vuelta, Ino se había cruzado de brazos, con la vista fija a su derecha y en ningún punto en específico, enojada. Su pecho aún subía y bajaba de forma irregular demostrándole cuanto se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo y sus labios estaban fruncidos queriendo parecer indignada.

—Ino… — empezó, pero no sabía como continuar, en especial porque sentía tres pares de ojos sobre sí.

—Da igual —resopló luego de unos minutos y le extendió la bolsita morada que llevaba en la mano para que él la tomara —Es para ti, por nuestro aniversario o lo que sea que sea hoy.

Gaara asintió. —¿Puedo abrirla?

—Preferiría que lo hicieras después — admitió la kunoichi y, obediente, Gaara lo guardó dentro de su equipaje.

Al terminar, la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándola sin dale oportunidad a reclamar nada.

Ino enredó sus manos entre los mechones rojos de su nuca y lo estrechó cuanto fue posible, intentando mitigar ese nudo en su garganta.

—Vuelve pronto ¿quieres? —susurró Ino, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del Kazekage. Gaara la abrazó.

—Haré lo posible…

Ino le dio un fugaz beso en la mandíbula y luego lo miró a los ojos con un tono burlesco.

—Ya si no, Shika y yo nos veremos obligados a consolarnos mutuamente para olvidar nuestra trágica soledad.

Ni a Gaara ni a Temari pareció gustarles el comentario al arrugar la frente.

—Entonces habrá dos ninjas menos en la Hoja — advirtió la de cuatro coletas, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su hogar.

—Adiós, Ino.

—Adiós, mi lindo panda de la arena —rió un poco, él suspiró resignado.

.

Los dedos de Sasuke resbalaron lentamente por los viejos muros de la habitación, ensuciándose de la gruesa capa de polvo con la que el tiempo había tapizado cada rincón de la mansión Uchiha. Los muebles que quedaron después de su partida con Orochimaru permanecían cubiertos con sábanas blancas, ahora de un gris opaco y sucio, para evitar que se dañaran.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos, tratando de evitar que la bestia ambigua de sus recuerdos despertara y es que cada espacio seguramente rebosaba de emociones vengativas, de persuasiones que en su infancia lo habían llevado a darle la espalda a su mundo para terminar con la vida de su hermano.

La discusión con Naruto lo había dejado con la mente lejana, llena de musarañas de enfado, porque Uzumaki quería manipularlo, quería obligarlo a tener una vida ajena a sus deseos, quería decirle que debía y no hacer, limitando la libertad que ahora le habían concedido y odiaba eso, tanto que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo recordar que ahora el imbécil rubio era el Hokage y tenía el poder, la autoridad, para ordenar lo quisiese… eso sin contar que le debía la vida, no… le debía más que eso, sin embargo, no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente. Podía ponerlo como vil mensajero, como su asistente ordenando informes e incluso a limpiar las oficinas ¿pero como sensei? Era una abominación, era algo demente, era tan estresante ponerse enfrente de niños mal criados que no sabían ni sujetar un kunai en las manos y a cada pequeña herida se ponían a berrear y suplicar por su vida; no lo soportaría, entonces salió con un portazo y vagó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha, hasta que sus pies lo guiaron hasta ese lugar que creía jamás regresar.

Había sido curiosidad pura entrar cual ladrón y ver si algo le resultaba familiar, si ya había dejado atrás ese tormentoso pasado, pero ahora, a mitad de la estancia donde vio muerta a su madre, a todo su clan, esa insoportable punzada en su corazón le demostraba que no había podido olvidar ni un segundo esa masacre, que seguía viéndose como un estúpido niño sin la fuerza suficiente para avanzar, atrapado en esa mancha roja que había deformado todo su futuro.

Apretó sus dientes cuando bajó la vista al suelo y encontró una antigua fotografía de su familia, la alzó con cuidado, pero no soportó examinarla por mucho tiempo ya que la rabia volvió a él; rabia mezclada con tristeza, con el dolor de la perdida. La aventó lejos de él porque le quemaba.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar vida, tomar las voces de su hermano, de su papá, de su mamá, volviendo el tiempo cerca de veinte años atrás. Sus formas aparecieron frente a él tan nítidos como los vivos.

Fue en el momento en que Mikoto le sonrió con amor y quiso acariciar su mejilla sin efecto alguno, traspasando su piel, que perdió todo control de sí. Las ilusiones se fueron, el dolor sofocante se intensificó, consiguiendo que volcara los muebles, arrancara las sábanas, tirara las pinturas y prácticamente destrozara el lugar con un burdo chidori.

.

Después de perder a lo lejos a los hermanos de Suna, Shikamaru acompañó a Ino de regreso a casa, empero se habían desviado un poco cuando ella quiso ir a comprar bolas de estambre de todos los colores para su espectacular regalo de las próximas fiestas decembrinas.

La verdad no tenía la menor idea de qué diantres estaba planeando su mejor amiga, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro no le auguraba nada bueno, ya que le recordaba al año donde había tejido esos suéteres horribles para Chouji, Sakura, Gaara y él, y prácticamente obligado a usarlos toda la noche pese a que el suyo tenía un ciervo con un collar de cascabeles que realmente tintineaba al caminar y podías prender su nariz roja; Temari casi se ahoga de la risa.

—Con unas simples tarjetas de papel nos daríamos por bien servidos, problemática —intentó persuadirla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Acabo de descubrir como hacer unas cositas maravillosas con esto, ya lo verás —lo miró de reojo y al ver su aspecto preocupado, añadió —descuida, no es para vestir.

—Menos mal…

Una explosión cercana captó su atención al instante, cruzaron miradas y no tardaron mucho en ubicar que el estruendo había provenido de la residencia de uno de los clanes fundadores.

—Shika… ¿Naruto te mencionó algo acerca de una remodelación extrema de la mansión Uchiha?

—Por desgracia no.

—Lo que temía, vamos antes de que haya un alboroto mayor.

Ambos desaparecieron en el aire, rogando para que esa explosión no hubiera sido captada por algún informante de los ancianos de la corte, quienes buscaban cualquier mínimo error para volver a encarcelar al portador del Sharingan.

.

La fuerza del chidori destrozó parte del techo y una pared. Seguramente Sakura le echaría bronca por su berrinche ¿pero ella que sabía de la forma tan miserable en que se sentía en esos momentos?

Ya no había nada para él en Konoha, ni siquiera un lugar al cual poder volver después de tantos años lejos. Era un vagabundo errando por esa supuesta redención. Era una maldita marioneta a manos del Hokage.

Tomó un viejo jarrón y lo aventó contra el suelo.

Se hizo añicos al instante.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar por el resto del día, llorar incluso toda la noche y recuperar todos esos años en los que no había permitido que una lágrima rodara por sus pómulos, pues estaba harto de sí, de estar caminando en círculos de mierda que nunca iban a ningún lado y volvían a esa vieja mansión, a esos cuerpos cubiertos de líquido carmesí.

.

Ino esperaba ver a un Sasuke demente, con el rojo de su técnica más letal activo sobre sus ojos, destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, pero cuando lo encontró tenía las manos sobre su rostro, doblado contra el suelo y de rodillas. Le desconcertó tanto que no supo como actuar. Se le veía débil, vulnerable.

Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke lo vio todo perdido en la batalla final había actuado de esa forma; recordaba que se había erguido con un gran esfuerzo, por mero orgullo, ya que sus heridas taladraban puntos delicados que podrían causar la muerte en segundos. Los había mirado con infinito odio antes de que fuera encadenado para ser llevado a las prisiones, se había reído con mofa de sus captores y de lo mal que acabaron todos.

El que tenía delante era un Sasuke diferente, uno que había perdido contra la vida, sin ánimos de continuar y estancado en el pasado.

—Sasuke.

Creyó que lloraba, por eso se aventuró a dar un par de pasos hacia él. Shikamaru le advirtió que no se acercara, pero, como de costumbre, no le hizo caso.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó, acuclillándose junto a él —¿Estás bien?

Shikamaru se colocó en una posición de ataque, tenía que estar alerta por la seguridad de Ino.

Uchiha no respondió, sólo continuaba respirando de forma entrecortada y jalando de sus cabellos, tratando rechazar la quimera de su familia. Estaba ofuscado en una burbuja donde las voces del equipo 10 no surtían efecto.

—Sasuke —Ino alzó su mano, acariciando su hombro.

El ex traidor apenas y sintió el tacto quiso alejarla con un chidori de baja intensidad, sin embargo, por más rápido que ella saltó hacia su costado, un rayo azul alcanzó su brazo, hiriéndola con un corte poco profundo. La escandalosa sangre recorriendo la piel blanca de Yamanaka alarmó a Nara obligándolo a realizar el jutsu de sujeción de sombras en contra del Uchiha.

Ino tocó su herida componiendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Es grave? — gruñó el de la coleta. Su sombra se había fusionado con la del traidor, forzándolo a permanecer inmóvil contra el suelo.

Sasuke alzó la vista hacia la rubia y en esos ojos negros se notó la sorpresa del daño que había causado. Ino lo descubrió pese a ser meramente un soplo.

—No, estoy bien Shika, déjalo —le pidió.

Entonces escucharon el crujir de la madera, delatando al menos a cinco shinobis avanzar hacia la habitación.

Sin dudar un segundo Yamanaka se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, tomando su brazo y utilizando el jutsu de sustitución en el acto, quedando en su lugar un único tronco viejo.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado. En el momento en que los vio desaparecer, varios Jounin lo rodearon, empuñando sus kunai en señal de defensa.

—Falsa alarma, chicos —dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero hubieron explosiones —reprochó uno de ellos, señalando los daños en la propiedad.

El moreno frunció el ceño, ya que al volver su vista había descubierto un par de gotas de sangre que habían terminado en el suelo. Fingiendo despreocupación caminó hacia las manchas rojizas y las cubrió con sus sandalias de la vista de sus subordinados.

—Lo sé y yo mismo informaré al Hokage en su debido momento, mientras tanto quiero que ustedes se olviden de este pequeño incidente y se enfoquen en las misiones prioritarias — fue su palabra final y con un vago movimiento de cabeza todos se marcharon.

Shikamaru recogió las bolas de estambre que se habían caído de la bolsa de plástico y que la problemática había tirado, y rogó para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia.

.

Lo llevaba jalando con su mano derecha, apresurándolo a que no se quedara atrás; de vez en vez sentía como Sasuke se tropezaba con sus pies, demostrándole que aún no regresaba a sus cinco sentidos, pues de ser así seguramente también se negaría a seguirla y soltaría su agarre con palabras hirientes.

Corrieron por varias cuadras antes de que Ino decidiera detenerse en un callejón estrecho y de edificios altos, y que ya no había peligro de sus mismos compañeros shinobis.

Cuando usó el jutsu de sustitución lo único que pasaba por su mente era protegerlo de sí, de sus arrebatos, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de que hubiera sido lo mejor, porque para empezar su brazo izquierdo aún se contraía por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido y al momento de quejarse Sasuke había arrugado su frente en una mueca de asco… suponía que aún la veía inferior, bueno, Sasuke veía inferiores a casi cualquiera, pero Ino no tenía ánimos para que sus actos de buena fe fueran reducidos a basura.

La rubia recargó su espalda sobre el muro y, conteniendo el aliento, tocó su herida con el índice y el anular.

—Au, au, au, maldición… — gimió. Era algo muy simple de solucionar, a decir verdad. Activó su chakra envolviendo su mano con un resplandor verdoso y aliviando el adormecimiento de su extremidad.

Sasuke dio tres pasos atrás hasta toparse con la pared y resbaló la espalda para quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus cabellos negros cubrieron sus ojos, ocultando la culpa, la confusión en ellos.

La piel quemada poco a poco fue adquiriendo una tonalidad saludable y dejó de sangrar. —¡Mucho mejor! —sonrió —Aunque me debes una blusa ¿sabes lo difícil que es sacar la sangre de la ropa? ¡era nueva!— pero esa curva optimista terminó al ver el aura negra alrededor de su acompañante —Ya, no fue grave —dijo, Sasuke no respondió.

Ino tragó saliva, dándose valor para sentarse junto a él. Lo hizo con calma, como si se tratara de un animal asustado a quien no quisiera ahuyentar.

—¿Todo bien, Sasuke-kun? —le dio un pequeño codazo, él gruño, pero la miró a los ojos… igual que la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota**: Ojalá haya sido de su agrado :) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Y muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, son la alegría de mi corazoncito de escritora.

Si tienen alguna duda, aquí ando para resolverla.

¡Coman mucho chocolate y a darle con todo porque ya viene el fin de semestre (al menos en mi caso)! jaja así que enciendan sus cosmos y... ¡dame tu fuerza Pegaso!... ok... no, activen su chakra mis pequeños shinobis.

Un beso para todos mis lectorcitos fantasmas y ojalá algún día me deleite al ver sus lindas letras en un review.


End file.
